srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Katharon
Katharon is a group largely composed of aging, burnt-out veterans and starry-eyed young idealists with a common set of goals: * The liberation of the space colonies and secessionist Earth nations from the grip of the Earth Federation * The defeat of the spacenoid organizations that wish to simply trade one uncomprehending master for another, which have aligned with the Divine Crusaders * The destruction of the means by which the Earth Sphere's warring organizations perpetuate their conflict, be they material or political * The removal of undemocratic means of government, such as the Gundam Fight Katharon claims to walk a middle path between the ossified status quo of the Earth Federation and the radical scorched-earth tactics of the Divine Crusaders, seeing the former as retrograde and the latter as more damaging than effective. A "rebel alliance" (or, to the less charitable, a sarcastic "friends of justice") with primarily space-based territory, they seek decentralization of power, equality regardless of place or circumstance of birth, and the destruction of the means by which the factions make war on one another. As Earth's environmental problems mount, Katharon worries that the damage may become insurmountable, and many in it seek a way to mend the Earth's wounds. One common proposal of their leadership is to work toward the peaceful, wide-scale migration of humanity into space and restoration of Earth to its natural beauty. Detractors of Katharon claim them to be impractical, wasteful, arrogant, hypocritical, and occasionally outright wrong. Even including the neutral Sides and the nations still officially with the Federation that back them, they "represent" at most one sixth of the Earth Sphere's population. Katharon members' intercessions in Federation peace talks with Titan remnants, seemingly random bombing of apparent Crusader supply lines, and outright assaults on Zeon have shown them to be impractical, scattershot, and overly idealistic, in an age of the Earth Sphere where practicality is a necessity. Many also view Katharon and its pilots as guilty of a contemptuous arrogance. What but an overweening pride, they say, can possibly justify the belief that Katharon has any right to judge the wars and dreams of others? The attitudes of some pilots does nothing to assuage this. Faction Character Concepts What sorts of concepts fit under Katharon's umbrella? * Idealists who do not see the Federation's focus on the status quo or the DC's beliefs in sustained, necessary bloodshed as viable. * Veterans who want to ensure that the people they entrusted the future to don't get their dumb selves killed carelessly. * Vigilantes, or vigilante groups, who feel they need more flexibility than would be allowed in the Federation. * Spacenoid freedom fighters who feel that Zeon and ZAFT will simply become "another Federation." * Anti-war activists who still believe in the message espoused by louder groups in Katharon's past like Celestial Being. * Guerrillas and freedom fighters. * Super Robot projects deemed 'too costly' by the DC and 'too quirky' by the Federation. * National supremacists of Katharon-allied regions, seeking absolute triumph for their nation at any cost. * Power brokers seeking to earn profit and prestige in the power vacuum of Katharon's victories. * Groups and individuals who wish to oversee and mitigate the effects of war. Notable Members of Katharon Back to: News Index Category: News Files